


More Than I Needed To Know

by afteriwake



Series: Unpack Your Heart [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Irene, Awesome Irene Adler, F/F, Minor Anthea/Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Mycroft's Meddling, POV Irene, POV Irene Adler, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft informs Irene that others are aware of her so-called relationship with Molly. Irene sets him straight on exactly what her relationship with Molly is, in rather vivid detail, much to Mycroft’s consternation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than I Needed To Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So this is another fic that was based on a drabble prompt by **LadyEmmalineWrites1812** that I expanded upon, with the original prompt being " _Molrene, Mycroft, 2_." Hopefully this is enjoyable for all!

She knew Mycroft’s modus operandi. She knew that when there was a black sedan waiting for you outside of whatever building you had been in, and when the window rolled down to reveal a stunningly gorgeous woman in the backseat, you didn’t ignore it. You simply slipped into the backseat and let it take you to wherever Mycroft Holmes wanted you to go.

So when she saw the car waiting, she gave the woman in the back a nod and a warm smile. “Andrea,” she said.

Andrea nodded. “Irene,” she said.

Irene looked at her, raising an eyebrow slightly. “You put away your mobile for me? I’m touched.”

Andrea gave her a smile in return. “We’ve always had the most…interesting chats.”

“We have, haven’t we?” she said, adjusting the hem of her dress on her knees. “How has it been going seducing the ice king?”

“Quite well, actually,” Andrea said with a nod. “You were right. While he comes off as repressed and uptight to most others he is _quite_ inventive in the boudoir.”

“I knew I was right,” Irene said with a satisfied smile. “He’ll deny it if I bring it up today, won’t he?”

“To his dying breath,” Andrea confirmed with a nod. Her smile dimmed a bit. “Today’s topic of discussion is your relationship with Molly Hooper, though he doesn’t believe it’s an _actual_ relationship.”

Irene rolled her eyes. “What does he think we do when we’re together, knit jumpers?”

“No, I’m fairly sure he thinks the two of you have a purely sexual relationship,” she said. “I don’t think he thinks there’s any emotional relationship between you, though.”

“Molly says she loves me,” Irene said quietly.

“Do you love her?” Andrea asked, tilting her head slightly. Irene nodded and Andrea’s grin grew wide. “I never thought I’d see the day. Irene Adler is in love.”

“Don’t you dare tease me,” Irene said, glaring.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Andrea said with a laugh. “Mycroft doesn’t understand love, not really. He’d turned himself into a human robot and it’s taking forever to break him of that habit. I suppose he’ll learn, eventually. But for the moment, he thinks the two of you are having a dalliance and that it will hurt Molly in the end, and there is something that might hurt Molly now.”

Irene sobered instantly. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“There is a tabloid that is going to run pictures on the two of you,” Andrea said. “They want to smear your name and they don’t mind smearing the name of your lover, either.” Irene was quiet for a long moment. She had known that someday this might happen, that her reputation could come back to bite her. But she hadn’t expected that it would hurt Molly as well. She loved Molly and she didn’t want to see her hurt. She’d do anything to keep her from getting hurt. Before she could reply, though, the car pulled to a stop and Andrea motioned towards the door. “He’s outside.”

She nodded and opened the door, seeing that they were at a warehouse and there were two chairs there. There was also a small folding table there with a tea service. Well, at least one couldn’t fault Mycroft for not being civil. She gathered her handbag and made her way to the chairs, sitting down in the one that was not currently occupied by Mycroft Holmes. She set her handbag on the ground and then crossed her ankles together and set her hands on her knees, sitting up straight. “Mycroft,” she said with a nod.

“Irene,” he replied with a nod of his own. He gestured to the tea. “We need to chat. About your…dalliance…with Ms. Hooper.”

“Relationship,” Irene corrected, picking up a cup and saucer.

Mycroft scoffed. “Surely you don’t mean to tell me you actually believe you have a relationship with her,” he said.

“Do you believe what you and Andrea have is merely a physical relationship?” she asked, taking her cup off her saucer and bringing it to her lips. “I mean, I’m sure there is a physical component to it. Andrea does enjoy some very rigorous activities in the bedroom and I’m sure she wouldn’t enjoy a sexless relationship, even with you, but surely by now there’s more to it than just a physical release.” She took a sip of her tea and was pleased to see the tips of Mycroft’s ears redden. Good.

“That state of my relationship with _Anthea_ is none of your concern,” he said pointedly.

“Then why is the state of my _relationship_ with Molly any of yours?” she asked, setting her tea down. “She told me you paid her a visit in her home last week. We do talk when we aren’t pleasuring each other, teeth nipping on skin, latched onto breasts as we moan each other’s names, tongues lapping at sensitive parts, our faces buried between each other’s thighs, pleasuring each other…” She looked at him. “Tell me, do you give Andrea that pleasure? I’m sure she would enjoy it if you don’t. You have a way with words. I imagine you could do great things with your tongue.”

She was making him just a tad bit more uncomfortable now. Good. She wanted him unsettled. She wanted him off his guard. He had no say in her life or in Molly’s if it did not have anything to do with his brother, and she wanted him to understand that. She watched him to try regain composure. “Always resorting to sex,” he said.

She set her cup and saucer down and leaned forward, knowing that with just the right angle he would get a clear shot down her dress. Not that she had dressed this way to rattle Mycroft on purpose; the fact she had worn the lower cut dress had been a happy accident. It had been planned for Molly, a treat to surprise her for lunch at Barts that Mycroft had so rudely interrupted. She had hoped to give her ideas for their evening together later. Now she would use it to get Mycroft to back off. “But isn’t that all I’m about, Mycroft? Sex and domination? Twisting poor, dear, innocent people for my own amusement?” She could see him avert his gaze discretely and then smirked as she straightened up. “Ah. I see.”

“You see what?” he asked.

“You’ve changed. And yet you don’t think I can do the same.” She picked her tea back up and took another sip. “Your relationship with Andrea, which I am calling a relationship because I have respect for her and you and what it is, has changed you. Before you would have stared at my cleavage impassively. It wouldn't have bothered you. But you have _feelings_ for her, even if you hide them well. You didn’t look out of respect to her. You changed.”

He studied her. “And you say you’ve changed because of Ms. Hooper?” he asked.

“I love her, Mycroft,” she said. “I do not want to see her hurt, not by whatever this threat is, or any other threats that may pop up.” She set her tea down and stood up. “And not by you or your brother, either. I may not have the power I had before but I do still have some. You do not get to meddle in our lives with wanton abandon. You can protect her, but do not push me out of her life. Understood?”

Mycroft stared at her with something resembling a new sort of understanding and a smattering of respect. He nodded slightly. “Understood,” he said. “The threat will be neutralized.”

“Thank you,” she said. She turned and moved a few steps towards the car before stopping. “And Mycroft?”

“Yes?” he said.

“Andrea will only wait so long. Don’t be an idiot,” she said before continuing on her way. She went back to the car and then got into the backseat, slipping in next to Andrea. Andrea stowed her mobile and looked at Irene curiously. “Well. I think that was a fruitful chat.”

“Is he still going to meddle?” Andrea asked.

“Less, hopefully. But he’s Mycroft Holmes. He was born to meddle.” She leaned back in the seat. “Have the driver take me to Barts. I need to speak with Molly.” Andrea nodded and Irene drifted into her thoughts as Andrea spoke to the driver. This was going to lead to complications, she realized. She just hoped she and Molly were ready to handle them, and hopefully they could handle them together.


End file.
